1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power saving method of a mobile telephone, and more particularly, to a method for saving the power of a mobile telephone by lengthening the paging check cycle at a preset time.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication terminal using a CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) system checks the paging channel periodically by using a channel slot system as shown in FIG. 1. The mobile communication terminal has a parameter called a slot cycle index and checks the paging channel during one designated slot in the slot cycle. If the slot cycle of the mobile communication terminal contains 16 slots (1.28 seconds), the mobile communication terminal powers on an RF (Radio Frequency) controller only for one slot (80 milliseconds). In FIG. 1, it is assumed that the fifth slot is the one slot for checking the paging channel. Thus, the mobile communication terminal, such as a mobile telephone, supplies power to the RF controller for only one slot out of 16.
Consequently, the mobile telephone periodically checks the paging channel by supplying a power to the RF controller for one slot every 16 slots even at a time when the mobile telephone is rarely used. Consequently, since the slot cycle for checking the paging channel is short, the battery of the mobile telephone is rapidly consumed.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for saving the power of the battery in a mobile telephone by selectively varying the slot cycle for checking the paging channel at a preset time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for reducing the power consumption of the battery in a mobile telephone by half in an idle state by doubling the paging channel slot cycle to a 32-slot cycle at a time when the mobile telephone is rarely used.
To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a power saving method of a mobile telephone, including the steps of: setting a designated power saving time period; starting the power saving function at the designated time period; designating a cycle for checking a paging channel slot, and checking the paging channel slot by supplying a power of a battery to a radio frequency control part every designated cycle.